epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Batman vs Archangel
this battle is old and half terrible but has some really nice lines garrus vakarian, c-sec official vs bruce wayne, billionaire do they have SECRET IDENTITIES!?!?!? lets find out i dont know pls dont spoil for me i think cyan wrote for bruce wayne but not batman/batgod but also my memory is a yay fun old quagga art again anyone? dudes still lit Battle: Bruce Wayne: So you must be the C-Sec operative Garrus Vakarian I’ve read up on you. It’s clear you’re no humanitarian I’m an enterprising billionaire! You’re a punch-clock bureaucrat. Your face would scare a child, yet I can tame a pussycat For a peacekeeping race, Turians are more war-prone than I’d figure (Holy racist genophage, Bruce!) You sure said it, Richard! Want to beat me? Get a realistic objective, and better rhymes. This mediocre investigator is crumpling before these Gotham Lines. Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec: If that's what your coffers have to offer, I'm wasted on yours But a Citadel gunner's blasting the Bruce like the battle before Turned down a spectre and now up against a twice ghost I'm the Security, not like the varren at the parties you host More than one way to work off aggression, but I've got no Gray sons in my park The hordes of wards imports its a playa against the Turian OG, a Primarch Daily time spent with Clark Kent so you can keep the rent on his Planet Lex was on No Man's, looks like you couldn't inherit morals from your parents! *an unidentified person walks up to Garrus as a cloud of bats enshroud Bruce Wayne, revealing Batman and Garrus (Normandy)* Batman: It's a Dark Knight as the caped crusader swoops on Marcus Fenix Bataranging on this Film Freak from an RPG as basic as Enix Shattering you easier than either of our Jokers You've lost like poker against the Golden Age Stoker World's Finest, leading aliens, monsters and Batmen of all Nations This is a suicide mission - I sure hope you've finished calibrations I inspire the fear held within the hearts of all, even your band It's nap time, Vakarian. Have a good night - the Batman Garrus Vakarian, Normandy: An ex-Executor to execute an existentialist under an executive Directing di-dimensional disses at your dying directive You should have had a fallback, now it's your Babel Collecting scalps shot clean through, sniping I'm able Coming in Sovereign because I'll be your Reaper Your flow is more deranged than any of your teachers I'd apologize but I'm not the first gunman picking you apart I've leveled up my scope to shoot out your Dr Heart! *Garrus shoots Batman, knocking him off the building, as Batman tosses a batarang, taking down the Normandy. Garrus becomes Archangel in Omega, Batman becomes Bat-God on New Genesis.* Bat-God: I'll put down this Dark Angel, his rap style is irrelevant I've the very station of Orion, cleaned up New Genesis This petty vigilante meet the Sid-onus? Tell me how. Elevated far beyond a grudge match, I'm a god now. Archangel: The hidden blade of Michael, cleaning up the Rift Batman died TWO MONTHS before you tried to exist The Blue Sun over Battlepack, Eclipsed you from the depth to the surface I'm killing my second deity today, the pitiful god of fanservice. Outro: Who won? Bruce Wayne, his unrelated friend Batman and Batman's FINAL FORM Garrus, Garrus-Therian and his unrelated friend Archangel Category:Blog posts